


Safe and Sound

by Slytherin_Fox



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birdflash - Freeform, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: Just close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be Safe and Sound





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the depths of my files forever, but something triggered me to finish it today.  
> NOT A PART OF VAMPIRE BATFAM!!!!

     Dick’s body froze as he felt it. He felt the blow like it had hit him head on rather than through a bond that had suddenly been filled with pain. He stopped fighting immediately, feeling his heart clench. Disregarding the alien he had been fighting he turned and ran. Ran faster than he ever had before, letting his feet carry him in a direction that was unknown to his mind but suddenly engraved into his very soul.

     He didn’t slow as he rounded the corner and saw the crumpled red and yellow form against the wall.

     The man ran faster and gathered his mate in his arms, pulling him into a side alley where they would be safer than out in the open. The brunette sat against the wall, pulling the limp form into his lap and cradling his head. He had one hand pressed firmly to his side where blood seeped from a wound and quickly turned the yellow of his costume red. He placed his other hand against his neck, relief flooding his body when he found a pulse, only to be replace with horrible sorrow and pain upon realizing how faint it was and how much blood the redhead had already lost.

     “Nightwing to anyone available, we have a man down. Please, come quick.” He waited for a response, for anyone to say that they were on their way to help but the only thing he heard was static.

     “Kid Flash….KF, Wally wake up, talk to me.” His voice cracked as sobs began to wreck his body. “Dude come on, we said we were in this together remember? You can’t leave me like this. Not again.”

     Tears welled in his eyes and he ripped off his mask to let them fall. There was no use hiding his identity right now. It didn’t matter.

     Green eyes opened slowly as tear fell onto the tattered remains of his mask.

     “Dick?” Blue eyes snapped open as and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice of the man who meant everything to him.

     “Wally, hey man, no don’t sit up, just rest. Help is on the way.” Dick didn’t like lying to his friend, but there was no way he’d be able to tell him that there was nothing that could be done. Wally had lost too much blood faster than his body could heal it.

     Green eyes closed for a moment and a small smile graced the lips of the freckled speedster. There was blood on those lips. Blood he had coughed up due to the damage of internal organs.

     “You know I can always tell when you’re lying Dick.” Green eyes opened and drooped heavily.

     “Comm links have been down for over an hour. And the mind links disappeared a while after that. I can only assume that means that M’Gann…” He trailed off as a cough ripped through his body.

    “Shh, don't think about that, I'm sure she's fine. Right now let's just worry about you.” The brunette said quietly as he ran fingers softly through ginger hair that had been matted in blood.

     Jade eyes bore into sapphire as Wally shook his head, causing him to cough again as another dribble of blood escaped his lips.

     “What's there to worry about Dick? You and I both know what's gonna happen. I can feel it in the bond and I know you can too.”

     Dick’s squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, letting  tears fall in a steady pace.

     “You always did know when to call me out on my bullshit.” The brunette whispered with a small smile.

     “Not very -” Wally heaved as he coughed, blood dripping from his lips. Dick, pulled him closer, caressing his cheek in an attempt to calm his soul mate.

     “Shhh, shhh. For once in your life just stay quiet and focus on your breathing. Please Wally, I can’t lose you. I love you, please.” The redhead looked up with a sad smile, one of resignation.

     “I will, if you could just do one thing for me,”

     “Anything.” Green eyes squinted with genuine happiness, mixed with pain.

     “Can you sing to me, like you used to when I couldn’t sleep.” The younger man held back a sob and nodded, running fingers through tangled red hair. He took a deep breath in attempt to stop sobbing,

 _“I remember tears tears streaming down your face when I said I’d never let you go._ ” Dick pulled the crumpled hero closer to him.

     “ _When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, ‘Don’t leave me here alone’_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight.”_ Wally’s had reached up to grip at Dick’s, his eyes locking with the brunette’s with encouragement.

     “ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound”_ An explosion sounded in the distance and Wally turned his head in the direction of the noise before Dick gently brought his attention away from the chaos.

     “ _Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_So hold on too this lullaby,”_ Dick sobbed in broken tune when the strength in Wally’s hand begin to fade. Their eyes met and a wave of love filled his heart, a whispered ‘I love you’ in his soul as the light faded from green eyes.

     He pulled him the speedster tight and continued his song. Wally hated it when he didn’t finish.

     “ _Even when the music’s gone._ ” The sobs were uncontrollable at this point, and he barely even sounded like he was singing anymore. But Dick was determined to finish, even as the sounds of chaos and explosions grew closer.

     “ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._ ” As the ringing in his ears grew louder with the last explosion, the fire spreading to the safety of their corner, Dick hunched over his best friend.

     The acrobat pressed a finger to the comm in his ear, still hearing nothing but static.

     “This is Nightwing to anyone listening.” A smile ghosted over his face as he heard another bomb fall. “Thanks for the ride guys. Kid Flash and Nightwing out.”

     Placing one last kiss on the wind chapped lips of his everything, letting his tears fall freely from his burning eyes, the hero finished his song, squeezing unresponsive fingers with a promise of never letting go.

      _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it, yes Dick dies in the end too because I'm a horrible person.  
> In loving memory of my sisters dog, Precious, who was also lovingly known as Derpy. May she be in a better place with her lost friend and no longer suffering.


End file.
